


10 Shots

by AdamHunt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Charles Is a Darling, Erik is angry all the time, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, High School, I'm serious if you have issues with stuff like this don't read, Love, M/M, Schmoop, Triggers, school shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamHunt/pseuds/AdamHunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shooting rampage at a local High School brings two students together that would have never spoken otherwise. Erik/Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

October 15, 2011.

It happened on a day like any other; ironic that that’s what people say after every disaster. It’s what they said after 9/11 happened, after the tsunami in Sri Lanka happened, even after the Challenger space shuttle crash. But hearing them say it after this made what occurred that much more real. School is supposed to be a place where you can feel safe; where you can gain friendships and copious amounts of knowledge. Not a place that you should have to worry about walking into and never walking out of. 

At 8:32 on October 15, 2011 Jared Burns decided to open fire on his homeroom, succeeding in killing 9 of his peers and wounding 2 before turning the gun on himself. Erik Lensherr was one of the few students that escaped that classroom without a scratch, on the outside at least. 

\----------  
8 Hours Later

 

“Can I bum a smoke?” Erik looked up from staring at his hands and shot one of the detectives a glare, not bothering to thank him when he was handed a cigarette and the cop’s lighter. He lit up and relaxed back against the chair, taking a moment to look around the small interrogation room that he was currently in.

“Look, Erik. We heard that you were...acquainted with Burns. We need to know if he ever mentioned his plans to you.”

Erik said nothing, letting the cigarette hang from his lips as he brushed an invisible ball of fluff off of the sleeve of his leather jacket. The cop sighed,  
“Lensherr it says in your file that you have an outstanding shoplifting charge filed against you. Let me remind you that if we find out that you knew about Burns’ plan you’re going to have a much bigger charge to worry about. Answer the question. Did you know what Burns was going to do?”

Erik furrowed his brow and looked straight into the detective’s eyes, removing the cigarette from between his lips. “No. Now can I go?”

The detective looked at him hard for a minute before sighing and closing Erik’s file,  
“Yes. You can go.”  
Erik rose from his chair and turned on his heel, walking out of the interrogation room, cigarette hanging from his lips. He slipped on his black ray bans and ignored the looks he got from the other policemen as he walked out of the station and to his motorbike. Getting on and revving the engine, he quickly sped away, wanting nothing more than to get the hell away from the station and the detective inside.

Once home, Erik shut the door behind him and allowed his eyes to fall on his father who jumped up from where he was watching the news on the couch.  
“Erik, my god, I called the school..they said you weren’t hurt but you never came home and-”

“Dad I’m fine,” Erik answered gruffly, taking his sunglasses off and trudging past his father, his boots making heavy sounds against the wood floor, “...I’m going to take a shower.” With that he walked out of the room and down the hallway into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and effectively missing the look of hurt that flashed across his father’s face. He undressed quickly and carelessly, throwing his clothes around the bathroom before climbing into the shower and pulling the curtain, not caring that the water was freezing cold. Erik closed his eyes and allowed his hair to plaster to his forehead before letting his head drop forward and opening them again. He swallowed hard at the red tint to the water swirling down the drain and began to scrub and yank at his hair mercilessly, trying to make the blood disappear as quickly as possible. He let out a shaky breath and finally allowed himself to break down, leaning forward against the tiled wall and letting out a broken sob.

\--------  
12 Days Later

Erik threw his cigarette into the street and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder before jogging up the steps to his high school, trying to walk past his principal and the office secretary who were setting more flowers down by the makeshift memorial for his classmates that were killed. 

“Excuse me...where are you going?” The Principal, Mr. Macnaby, asked him before raising an eyebrow at Erik’s tight jeans and ripped white t-shirt.

“I have to go to the library. I have a few big tests coming up and I need to study.” Erik responded, pointedly not making eye contact with Mr. Macnaby.

“Mr. Lensherr....there aren’t any classes..you should have been called. I’m sorry, we said it on the news-”   
Erik quickly cut him off, “I don’t watch television.”

“Well..I’m sorry. You should have been notified. The school is closed.”  
Erik swallowed and clenched his jaw, shaking his head, “Well what the FUCK am I going to do all day now? I’m already a year behind, I don’t need this right now. This is bullshit.” He turned on his heel and jogged back down the steps, grumbling obscenities under his breath. Mr. Mcnaby following after him.”

“Erik. I didn’t see you at the memorial service.”  
Erik turned to face him and let out a hollow laugh, “Do I look like the kind of person that would give two shits about sentiment?”

Mr.Macnaby swallowed and looked away before looking back at him, “The student who was injured is still in the hospital. He would really appreciate it if one of his classmates went to visit him.”  
Erik’s eyes widened a little at that and he held up his hands, “What?! No. No no no no NO. I am not going to go sit in a hospital room with some kid from my home room and talk pleasantries for god knows how long just because he didn’t get offed like everyone else. Out of the question.”

Mr.Macnaby’s eyes flashed in anger as he stepped toward Erik and held up a threatening finger.  
“Listen to me you little punk. You want to make sure you don’t graduate 2 years behind instead of 1? Go spend some time with him. Consider this mandatory.”

Erik narrowed his eyes at his principal, “You can’t do this, it’s unethical!”

“Oh, I can do anything I want. Here. This is his room number. He has therapy from 9 until noon but then he’s in his room. Go visit him. He’d appreciate it.” Mr. Macnaby took out a wrinkled piece of paper from his wallet and handed it to Erik.

“I don’t even know his name! He sat in the back and didn’t talk!” Erik tried to counter with his principal but could see it wasn’t working. 

“Oh good. Then you two will have something in common,” He deadpanned, “His name is Charles Xavier.”

Erik sighed and rolled his eyes before turning and walking away towards his bike.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing outside the door to Charles’ room, Erik swallowed and ran a hand nervously through his hair. He pushed his sunglasses up onto the top of his head and took a deep breath before turning the doorknob and walking into the room. 

The first thing to catch Erik’s eye was the copious amount of flowers and balloons that littered every available space in the room. He stood with his hand on the doorknob, letting his eyes trail over all of the gifts that Charles had received during his hospital stay before letting his eyes fall on the man himself. Charles had his head turned to the side, seemingly gazing out the window, Erik noticed the large band of gauze that was wrapped around his upper right arm and swallowed before clearing his throat. Charles’ head snapped around and as soon as he saw Erik a wide grin appeared on his face.

“Erik! You do not know how happy I am to see you. It’s so nice to have someone in here with me. When they told me I was going to have company I figured it was just going to be another specialist, but this is so much better! Do you want some chocolate? I love the ones with the caramels inside, they’re so yummy.” Charles actually giggled after finishing his rant and continued to smile broadly up at Erik from his hospital bed, holding out the tray of chocolates that were resting on his lap. His hair was floppy and unruly, and although he was pale and looked exhausted, his eyes were the bluest cerulean that Erik has ever seen. Grunting in response, Erik trudged over to the chair beside Charles’ bed and plopped down, looking uninterested and with his trademark scowl planted on his face. Charles went on.

“You know, they said I was lucky! The bullet was through and through, and although it hit my bone, they were able to stick some sort of pin or something in it to make sure it wouldn’t come apart again and I lost a lot of blood but I’m fine now and-” Erik cut him off abruptly.

“I didn’t ask.” His voice was low and cold and he shot Charles a look that spoke more than words ever could. Charles’ smile faded and he swallowed, looking down at his lap and picking at the sheets covering his legs. 

“No...no you didn’t. I apologize, my friend.” 

Erik’s head shot up and he rose abruptly, reaching into his leather jacket and pulling out a switchblade, snapping it open. His eyes were angry and dark as he hovered over Charles.

“I. Am not. Your friend.”

Charles’ eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly as he looked up at Erik in fear. Erik continued, “I’m not here because I want to be here. I’m here because I was forced to be here. I’m not going to sit here and talk pleasantries with you and I’m sure as shit not going to braid your hair and paint your nails. I have to stay here until that clock,” he points to the clock on the wall with the blade of his knife, “reads 5 pm. I don’t care about your arm, and I don’t care about what kind of fucking chocolate you like. So do me a favor and shut up.” Erik practically growled down at Charles, his eyes piercing through Charles’ petrified ones. He stood up straight, snapped his switchblade closed and sat back down in his chair, taking out his phone and immersing himself in it. 

Charles swallowed roughly and tried to make his bottom lip stop quivering, seeing his vision go blurry as tears built up. He quickly closed his eyes and looked away from Erik, taking in a shaky breath as he tried to make himself stop crying. 10 minutes passed before he spoke.

“Get out.”

Erik looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow in his direction, “What?”

Charles looked at him, his eyes hard and cold, a complete difference from how he looked when Erik first arrived. “Get. Out.” 

Erik rolled his eyes and put his phone back into his pocket, “I told you I can’t leave. I’m supposed to stay here until 5-”  
Charles cut him off, his voice rising and his accent becoming more apparent, “ I don’t want you here. Get out of my room or I WILL call security and have you escorted from the premises. You obviously have no problem with being a complete asshole, so tell whoever it was that ‘made’ you come visit me that you stayed here until 5, and go sit in the lobby. I don’t want you in here. Get out.” Charles teeth were gritted and his good hand was clutching the sheets.

Erik steeled his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Charles before getting up and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Charles closed his eyes and leaned back against the mountain of pillows behind him and allowed to let his lip quiver now that he was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

4 days and 1 very long and frustrating conversation with Mr. Macnaby later, Erik found himself back in Charles' hospital room, scuffing his boot on the floor and mumbling an apology. Charles tried to hold a stern look on his face after Erik was done apologizing for his actions but found himself smiling softly instead. He nodded and leaned back against his pillows. Erik turned and blew out a breath, walking over to one of the tables that were covered in floral arrangements, he picked up one of the cards and after rolling his eyes at the boring 'Get Well Soon!' scrawled onto the cheap purple paper, he spoke up.

"Where are your parents?"

Charles shrugged, well- he shrugged as much as he could because of his injury and answered him, "Oh you know..they were here every day after it happened, but now that I'm basically fine they don't really come around much.." he trailed off. Erik nodded and proceeded to look at the hideous flora. He snorted, "Who are THESE from?"

Charles looked over at him from his copy of Pride & Prejudice and smiled softly, "Bobby Carlow."  
Erik laughed, "God, what an idiot. Look at this. 3 gladiolas, 5 carnations and a bunch of white roses?"  
Charles frowned, "I think they're pretty.."  
Scoffing, Erik continued, "It's a funeral standard! The boy's got a green thumb up his ass, either that or he's got a great sense of humor," He turned around to face Charles, twiddling one of the carnations between his thumb and forefinger, "Do you know why the carnation became the funeral flower? ...It's because they smell super sweet, they're overpowering. So back in the old days before people knew how to preserve bodies at funerals, they used to put a lot of carnations around so everyone couldn't smell the rotting flesh." He smirked at Charles before beginning to pluck off petals.

"That....really. Doesn't make me feel any better," Charles shifted uncomfortably and scratched his neck. "Actually. He's very smart."

"Who is?"

"Bobby Carlow. We're in Academic Decathlon together. ...It's like. A club and we have competitions against other schools-"

Erik cut him off, rolling his eyes, "I know what Academic Decathlon is, I'm not stupid."

Charles swallowed and looked out the window, "I think sometimes people hate me just because I get good grades, sometimes I have to act dumb just so people will talk to me..All my real friends have already graduated and are at university. Do you get good grades?"

"I'm barely passing. So I guess we could never be friends." Erik cleared his throat, feeling awkward, he turned back to the flower baskets and picked another carnation out. "So..Bobby Carlow. Is.... he your boyfriend?"

Charles smiled softly at that and shook his head, Erik frowned at Charles' smile and went on, "Well. You better strike now while the iron is hot. I mean you're very, very pathetic right now. There isn't a guy in the world who'd say no to you. You have to make the most out of this whole 'near-death experience', which, by the looks of it, you're handling just fine anyways."

Charles' expression dimmed and he visibly shrunk into himself, looking down at his cuticles, "Hah...yeah I guess. You know...when life gives you lemons.."

Erik rolled his eyes and walked over to the chair beside Charles' bed, plopping down on it and bringing his feet up to rest on the end of Charles' bed, crossing them at the ankles. "So. Why do they still have you here? What, are you like, cracking up or something?"

Charles sighed, "That's a very rude way to put it.."

Erik deadpanned, "I can't help it. I'm fascinated by nuttiness and it's causes." he and Charles stared at each other for a minute before small grins appeared on their faces. Erik swallowed hard and looked down at his lap, wondering why Charles' goofy grin made him feel like someone had his heart in a vice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just wanted to pop in and say thanks for reading my story- I get these weird surges of "OH MY GOD I WANT TO WRITE FOREVER" and then the next day I'll be like "Fuck this shit, I hate writing." So, updates may be sporadic eventually once my creative juices taper out. Anyway, thanks for reading and comment! I love talking to people. xx Adam.

Erik found himself in Charles' room every day for the next 2 weeks.

He would come by in the afternoon, 12 pm on the dot, and stay until 5 when the nurses kicked him out. He was getting closer to Charles every day, trying to hold back his sarcastic remarks when Charles would go off on a rant about how beautiful it was outside and how much he wished he could go out and get some fresh air. Erik had to agree, the hospital room was stifling, he didn't know how Charles functioned being trapped in there all day and night. Eventually Charles was able to put Erik in his place if he said something rude or unjust, having been around him almost non-stop for the past 2 weeks, he found himself more comfortable with telling Erik to "Sod off", as he graciously put it. Erik teased him for not being able to curse like a real human being, and then they found themselves giggling again like nothing happened. Somehow during Erik's visits, a chess board appeared in Charles' room and the two men began spending their time together playing each other and talking about themselves, Erik opening up to Charles about his life-something he never did with anyone-and Charles listening attentively and being supportive. One particularly hard conversation was when Erik brought up his mother's death, shaking and sniffling, he fumbled with a bishop piece in his hands, looking down at it and spilling himself to Charles.

"I...I didn't even get to say goodbye. It really sucks, doesn't it? It's almost like bad karma, like God was sitting up there laughing and saying 'Jeez that kid is really fucked up, let's just fuck him up some more for kicks.'" He sniffled and rubbed at his face with the back of his hand.

Charles furrowed his brow and reached forward with his good arm, laying his hand on Erik's cheek and bringing his face up to meet his own. "Don't say that, Erik..," his deep blue eyes burning into Erik's light gray ones "...no one deserves anything like that to happen to them. Especially not you. You deserve so much." He trailed his thumb across Erik's cheekbone gently, wiping away some of the wetness that had formed.

Erik swallowed and blinked up at Charles, realizing how close they were to each other. Charles was leaning over the side of his bed, the sheets tangled around his waist as he reached over to Erik. His t-shirt was sliding off one shoulder, giving Erik a glimpse of his porcelain skin and protruding collarbone. Erik swallowed again. Charles seemed to realize how close they were too, because his breathing became shallow and his pupils seemed to dilate slightly, he leaned in a little closer. 

"....Erik..." Charles' voice was soft and hoarse, his gaze flickered down to Erik's parted lips.

Erik leaned forward slightly, sitting on the edge of his chair now, he brought his hand up and cupped Charles' jaw gently, his large hand covering most of Charles' neck in the process. "Charles...I.." His voice was low and quiet as he moved in, he closed his eyes and touched his nose to Charles' allowing him to make the final move. Charles could feel Erik's breath ghosting across his lips, their foreheads and noses were touching and their lips were only a fraction apart, he closed his eyes, beginning to close the gap between them.

There was a knock at the door.

"Mr.Xavier, visiting hours are over now, Mr. Lensherr can come back tomorrow." The shrill voice of Julie, the head floor nurse, cut through the moment like a knife. Erik swallowed hard and allowed his hand to drop from Charles' cheek, he pulled back and rubbed his eyes roughly before quickly getting up and clearing his throat. Charles stayed leaning up, eyes watching Erik's movements and trying to gather his thoughts. 

"E-Erik. Wait."

Erik ran a shaking hand through his hair and pulled his leather jacket back on, clearing his throat, the gruff indifference back in his voice.

"I'll be back tomorrow." And with that, he left, leaving Charles staring after him, the feeling of Erik's ghosted breath still on his lips.


End file.
